


Two Points for Honesty

by MinervaDashwood



Series: Scars and Stitches [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Disagreement, F/M, War table, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaDashwood/pseuds/MinervaDashwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after "Champions of the Just," spoilers for everything before that (but nothing after). </p><p>Cullen has expressed his dissatisfaction at the last War Council meeting, so the Inquisitor requested a private conversation with him. Not that kind of private. She actually thinks he sorta hates her. Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Points for Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this has any UST, but if you want to read some UST into it, I won't tell.
> 
> Possible triggers: mentions murder and death. No violence or death occurs in the scene itself.

"Why don’t you respect me, Commander?"

From across the war table, he widened his eyes and said nothing at first. Then, after a moment, “I do.”

She swallowed, steeling her nerves—strong like Cassandra—and pressed him. “I recruited the Templars on your advice. Yet, you have no qualms about voicing your disappointment.”

"Perhaps I was not clear, Herald.  It is the boy who concerns me, not the Templars."

Surprised, she blinked at him from across the table. How could he question Cole? Cole was the only person they’d recruited who’d done  _nothing_  wrong. She knew magic made the Commander cautious, but he was simply refusing to see reason.

"Cole saved me," she replied. "Before him… _you_  tried to  _kill_  me. So did Josephine—” She broke her gaze, staring at a sword-shaped marker on the table. “I could only see my mistakes made real. Never closing the Breach, letting Red Templars invade, my friends turning on me.” The memory was still so fresh that she flinched whenever he or Leliana reached for a blade.  “When Cole found me, he showed me what I could do  _right_. I want to extend that kindness to him.”

She raised her gaze only to find the Commander shaking his head.

"No matter the motivation behind it, you have welcomed a spirit into our midst. I… _understand_  the trials a demon in the Fade presents, and it is because of this that I am wary of that spirit’s motivations. Whatever it is that happened to you,  _you_  are the one who prevailed, not some spirit.”

Pressing her hands into the table she leaned forward, ignoring for the moment his last remark. “Solas is an unmatched expert on the Fade.  He says Cole is a spirit of compassion.  I think that is a virtue in too little supply these days.”  

"Yes, well, I cannot say I am not affronted by that, Herald. In addition to questioning my respect for you, you also question my capacity for mercy?"

She sprang away from the table, putting distance between them.  “I did not mean that, Commander.  We do not know each other very well, but I consider you a valuable part of what we’re doing here.  I apologize if I caused offense.”

He sighed, resting his left hand on the hilt of his sword, like she’d seen him do many times before.  “The fault is mine, my lady.”

"Don’t." She sliced her hand through the air.  "That’s the same tone you used to placate Chancellor Roderick. Can we at least have honesty between us?"

He was quick to reply. "When I am honest with you, we disagree. When I try to be agreeable, you find fault with that too. I am not sure what you want me to say next. My lady."

This was developing quite differently from how she imagined it. Why did it matter that she garner the Commander’s approval?  She was practically begging for honesty.  She had no reason to think him dishonest, yet the notion that he would shut her out rather than share his thoughts disturbed her.

He sighed again, this time leaning a fist against the table. “It seems we are at an impasse. Perhaps we should leave this matter alone.  The boy is staying, and he will be watched.  Neither of those things affect the tasks at hand. If it is all the same to you, Herald, I should return to my duties.”

He turned to leave, but she blurted, “Wait!”

He faced her again.  “What?”  His face was nearly unreadable, were it not for the slight movement as he clenched his jaw.

She was certain Chancellor Roderick and many a lieutenant had been on the receiving end of that glare, and the realization left her deflated.

Another minute more and she’d regret ever getting out of bed that morning.  Yet she had to know.

"Do you truly think I would have made it out of that dream all on my own?"

Absurdly, he chuckled. “If the past ten minutes are any indication of your resolve, my lady, I have no doubt you would have prevailed—as you said—all on your own.”

This time, she was speechless as he left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title from a song by Guster.


End file.
